Hard Falls
by Becaa-EffinMitchell
Summary: Based off Beca and Chloe's argument in Pitch Perfect 2. When the net drops Beca she gets hurt causing Chloe to take care of her. Established Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Oh my god. My first fic in years. My first with this account though. Please Please be gentle with me.**

 **So this is kind of AU. Beca and Chloe are already in a relationship and Beca** **actually** **gets hurt when she falls from the net. Chloe takes care of her. And yes, I know Chloe isn't in m** **ed school in PP2 but for this she is because I** **don't** **think** **the Chloe most Bechloe shippers imagine would really see Chloe failing** **Russian Lit 3 times. I mean I know I don't. So I'm putting her through med school instead. It's more logical.**

"I am outta here." Beca exclaimed as she began marching away from where her girlfriend stood.

"Oh okay, you're just gonna leave now?" Chloe shouted back.

"We all have to eventually; it might as well be now. If you all knew what was good for you you'd follow me." The brunette turned and continued marching back towards where the Bella's tent was set up. The sound of Emily yelling out to her was muffled by the sound of a chord snapping and a net lifting her from the ground. Several Bella's started screaming and running towards where the DJ was suspended in the air.

"Well, well, well... Look who needs our help." Chloe said smugly as she walked towards the group.

"Not cool guys!" Beca shouted, her pleading eyes shooting down to meet Chloe's gaze.

"No what's not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us!" She didn't say it, but everyone knew that Chloe meant "me" when she said "us."

"Really?! That's what you're gonna say to me right now? Help me! I'm dying. I'm dying." Beca yelled causing the redhead to pause in genuine concern before regaining her composure. The chord holding Beca in the air slipped and dropped her a few feet closer to the ground making everyone start screaming again.

All of the Bella's began frantically yelling and Chloe heard Aubrey say something about ladders promoting hierarchies but none of it mattered at the moment. All she could see was the panic and regret in Beca's eyes.

"Bella's, teamwork! We have to get her down!" She yelled. Just as the girls began getting into formation to lift each other up they heard the rope snap and Beca was dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Beca let out a small cry in pain and Cynthia-Rose and Stacie rushed forward to help her up. She carefully stood up, wincing in pain and muttering "I'm fine" to all of the girls asking if she was okay. The shorter girl looked at Chloe with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before taking off towards the tent again. Chloe turned and looked helplessly at Aubrey who nodded her head.

"Go after her. I'll keep an eye on them." She said gesturing to the Bella's as Chloe smiled gratefully and began to chase after Beca.

* * *

"Beca? Where are you Becs?" Chloe yelled as she searched around their campsite. The sound of sniffling from inside the tent caught her attention and she quietly stepped in. Beca was sitting on the ground cradling her stomach with tears rolling down her face.

"Honey... I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered as she walked over and sat down beside Beca. The shorter girl took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve that I'm just really stressed lately." She said.

"I know baby. Come here." Chloe said sadly, reaching out for Beca to scoot closer. The brunette attempted to lift herself up slightly but winced in pain as she did. Chloe's brow furrowed in concern.

"Becs are you okay? Did you get hurt when you fell?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. Beca shook her head and avoided Chloe's gaze. The older girl sighed, seeing straight through Beca's lie, and grabbed her hands.

"Beca, look at me." Navy blue met cerulean blue, both pleading for different things. "Baby I know when you're lying. You don't have to act strong all the time. Now please, tell me the truth. Did you get hurt when you fell?" Beca sighed.

"I don't know. I think I hurt my ribs." She said, moving her hand to gesture to her side. Chloe immediately went into doctor mode. She had decided to stay at Barden for med school following their win of the ICCA's so that she could stay near Beca and continue competing with the Bella's.

"Okay, I'll go get a first aid kit. Take off your shirt and lay down for me. I'll be right back." She said before rushing out of the tent. Beca carefully reached down and grabbed the edge of her shirt and gently pulled it off before laying down on her back. She couldn't bring herself to look out of fear of how bad they may be. Chloe's footsteps could be heard as she ran back into the tent and Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god." She said, her hand covering her mouth as she took in the sight of Beca. She quietly kneeled down beside her and opened the first aid kit. The tiny brunette looked up at her and then down at her own ribcage that was covered in fresh black and blue bruises.

"Holy shit." She said as she tried to sit up but Chloe reached out with a firm but gentle grasp and forced her back down.

"No no no. You keep laying down. I'll take care of these, don't worry babe." Chloe sighed sadly before looking at her girlfriend, "This will probably hurt but I've got to make sure they aren't broken, okay Becs?" The shorter girl nodded and Chloe took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't have to cause her girlfriend any pain. She gently placed her hands where Beca's ribs were and put just enough pressure on them, slowly moving her hands down Beca's torso. When she was done she ghosted her fingers over the bruises and looked over to meet Beca's gaze.

"None of them are broken but they're pretty badly bruised. I'm going to need you to sit up so I can wrap a bandage around them just to be sure and then we're laying down for a bit while you ice them. No arguments." Beca nodded quietly and sat up as the redhead rummaged through the first aid kit Before pulling out some bandage. She gently began wrapping the bandage around her girlfriend before stopping for a moment to place an ice pack against where the majority of the bruising was and then continuing to wrap; so that the ice pack would be held in place. She then handed Beca a few painkillers and a nearby water bottle. The younger girl knew she needed them but didn't want to seem weak in front of Chloe; in the end she determined it wasn't worth the fight and took them gratefully. Chloe smiled softly and leaned in to press a soft kiss against Beca's lips.

"I really love you." Beca whispered causing Chloe to laugh quietly, "I really love you too."

The sound of the other Bella's arriving back at camp got both of their attentions and Chloe stood up to walk outside.

"You lay down and rest for a bit. I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to talk to Aubrey for a second." Beca gave a thumbs up as the older girl stepped out to where the Bella's were goofing off loudly.

"Chloe, there you are!" Aubrey said, "Did you and Beca sort everything out?" Chloe nodded as she pulled the blonde to the side to speak with her.

"We're okay, it was just an argument. It happens. When she fell from the net though she got pretty banged up." Aubrey's eyes widened in concern but Chloe continued, "She's got some pretty badly bruised ribs and from how they look, it's going to take 5 or 6 weeks for them to heal. Do you think you could occupy the rest of the Bella's for like an hour while I try to get Beca to relax some?" Aubrey nodded emphatically.

"Of course, let me come see her though and then I'll take the rest of them to do something." She said causing Chloe to smile. They had been at each other's throats a lot in the past but Beca and Aubrey really did care about each other when it all came down to it.

The blonde stepped in, Chloe in tow, causing Beca to look up and smile softly.

"Hey Beca, you holding up there?" Aubrey asked. Beca grinned widely.

"Yeah, Nurse Chloe is taking great care of me." She said with a wink causing Chloe to burst out laughing and Aubrey to shake her head and begin leaving.

"Okay, no, gross. Forget I even asked. I'm leaving. Chloe just text me when you're ready for me to bring them back." Chloe smiled and walked over to where Beca was before laying down next to her and gently wrapping her arm around her. She leaned in and placed gentle kisses along her girlfriend's jawline and moved slowly down to her neck.

"So what's the plan for "Aca-Aubrey Bootcanp" tomorrow?" Beca asked quietly, turning her head just enough to make eye contact with Chloe.

"Well we won't be doing anything too strenuous with you being hurt and all." Beca shook her head.

"No way. I can handle it. They don't even hurt that much." Chloe saw through the lie though. She placed her hand on Beca's side and gently gave a soft push; which was just enough to cause Beca to hiss in pain and jerk slightly away from Chloe's hand.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled. Chloe smiled sadly at her a pulled her back into her embrace.

"Sorry babe, I just needed to prove to you that there was no way you could handle as much as you seem to think tomorrow." Beca sighed in resignation as she turned in towards Chloe. The older girl smiled softly as Beca placed her head in the crook of her neck and she felt her exhale against her skin as she fell asleep. Chloe sent a quick text to Aubrey, telling her that they'd be taking a nap, and within minutes she had fallen asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **I wasn't expecting such good reception but thank you. I really appreciate the things you guys have to say.**

 **It seems pretty split; some people say just Bechloe and some say Triple Treble. I read the first chapter over and over and thought about it and I decided that since Beca and Chloe are already a couple, I don't know if I could introduce Aubrey in a romantic way and make it work so I'm just sticking to Bechloe. For the Triple Treble fans I do happen to have something else in the works that I posted the first chapter of so feel free to check that out if you'd like.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 2; enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe awoke a few hours later to the sound of crickets and a fire in the distance. She moved to sit up but quickly stopped as she realized that Beca was curled into her and had her arm wrapped around her waist. She glanced over at the sleeping brunette, who was snoring lightly, and smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Gently, she nudged her girlfriend to wake her up. Beca, who was a light sleeper, was startled by the action and sat up quickly. She clutched at her ribs and gasped in pain. Chloe reacted quickly, sitting up and placing a hand on Beca's back.

"Deep breaths babe, deep breaths. Just calm down, you're okay." The smaller girl seemed to relax under Chloe's touch and began to calm her breathing. Once she had calmed down enough she looked at Chloe and smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Beale." Chloe laughed lightly and pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. It was 8:07, and she had 3 messages from Aubrey.

 **Aubrey: Just make sure you take care of our favorite DJ.**

 **Aubrey: You guys have been "napping" for 4 hours. I swear to god if you guys are having sex I'll kill you both. That's one of the few good tents at this place and I won't have you two love birds ruining it.**

 **Aubrey: We started a fire and are hanging out. If you wake up on time feel free to join us.**

Chloe laughed and showed Beca the messages who grinned widely.

"Why would we have sex? Does she not remember that I'm wounded?" She said with a laugh. Chloe's face fell and her hand instinctively reached to brush Beca's side. The smaller girl looked at her with a confused face and Chloe inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry." Beca quickly shook her head and grabbed Chloe's hands.

"Don't apologize for this. You aren't the cause of it. I should've been paying more attention and not been running from my problems. Okay? And I'm fine, a little bruised, but fine. Nobody knew this would happen. It's okay though. It was just a freak accident." Chloe nodded.

"Okay, I just feel bad knowing you have to deal with this." Beca smiled sadly and brushed the back of her hand against her girlfriend's cheek.

"I know; but I'm okay. Now how about we go check out this fire the girls have going?" She asked causing Chloe to smiled and stand up. She reached out for Beca's hands and pulled the girl up from the ground gently. Beca put on a t-shirt and took Chloe's hand in hers before walking out to where the rest of the Bella's were together.

Aubrey smiled when she saw the two girls approaching hand in hand. Beca was moving a little slower than usual but that was to be expected. Chloe led Beca over to one of the seats around the fire and sat down with her.

"So you two are all good right? No more surprise fights or falling from heights?" Aubrey asked lightly. The rest of the Bella's laughed as Beca and Chloe nodded.

"Yup. All good. We can get back to business now." Stacie grinned at her mischievously.

"Did you guys have hot make-up sex in the tent?" Aubrey, who had just began to take a drink from her water bottle, began coughing and spluttering.

"I hope to god they didn't or I'd have to skin them both!" The Bella's grew silent for a moment before they began to bust out in rambunctious laughter. Aubrey casually brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and composed her as Chloe attempted to reassure her through her laughter that nothing had happened in the tent.

The group of girls grew quiet for a few moments before Chloe began singing the cup song from Beca's audition. Beca began to sing along, her eyes connecting with Chloe's and a content smile forming on both of their faces. The other Bella's slowly joined in and all sang along happily. As the song came to a close Beca wiped one stray tear from her girlfriend's cheek before Chloe looked at the rest of the Bella's.

"I think we just found our sound." She said, happiness lacing her voice as the other girls grinned and Aubrey and Beca shared a proud smile.

* * *

The night had come to a good ending. The Bella's found their sound, Beca and Emily agreed to working together on a song, and, in the words of Fat Amy, "Bhloe got their shit together." They were all curling up to each other in the tent and falling asleep when Aubrey stepped in quietly, careful not to disturb the already sleeping girls. She moved to where Chloe lay, holding Beca protectively in her arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I highly doubt that having Beca sleep on the cold and hard ground is going to help her any. She probably needs to be in an actual bed where she can get a good night's sleep and rest. Do you want to bring her up the hill to where I stay and you guys can share the other room?" Chloe nodded gratefully and began to gently nudge Beca awake as she sat up.

"Hm? What? Chloe?" Beca mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Shh, don't wake the other girls. We're gonna stay with Aubrey for the night so that you can sleep in an actual bed and start getting better." Beca practically moaned at the thought of a warm bed and she quickly got up and made sure she had what she needed before she and Chloe joined Aubrey on the walk to the staff lodge up the hill.

When they entered Aubrey showed them to their room and Beca immediately made herself comfortable in the queen sized bed, releasing a content sigh before quickly drifting off to sleep. Chloe smiled at the sight of her girlfriend so happy and released a content sigh to match the brunette's. Aubrey looked at Chloe with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"I was going to tell you both but since Beca is fast asleep I guess that isn't going to happen. I'm going back to Barden with you guys tomorrow morning." The redhead's eyes widened at the news.

"What? What about your job? Why are you coming back? I mean it's great, and everyone will be so excited that you're returning, but why? What for?" She asked causing Aubrey to grin.

"I've decided that I want to go to graduate school, further my education a bit and see what it can offer me for the future. As for my job, I'm quitting, I love many aspects of it but I easily get tired of being outdoors. I'm ready to move on and it's just bonus points that moving on brings me back to you guys and Barden." She said.

"Bree, I'm so happy for you. This is going to be great. You'll be in graduate school, I'll be in med school, and Beca took those two semesters off when her mom was in that bad car accident so she'll still be going to Barden. It'll be like freshman year again but less dysfunctional." Aubrey chuckled at Chloe's enthusiasm for the situation.

"Sounds good Chlo, we can talk about it more with Beca but we both need sleep so how about we focus on that?" She said. Chloe nodded and slid into the bed beside Beca, who instinctively wrapped her arm around the taller girl's waist and pulled her closer. As Aubrey slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door Chloe closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know it's short, sorry. My main point with this chapter was to 1. Get you guys an update (sorry about that btw, I forgot my password and it took awhile to remember it) and 2. Somehow bring Aubrey back to Barden. And I achieved both of those things so good for me. I don't really have much of a plot figured out for this story as of right now, I'm just kind of rolling with it. So if you see that I'm updating my other fic more often I apologize, but I have some sense of a plot planned out for that one. This one... Not so much. I'm doing my best though.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I'll have another update up as soon as I can. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Alright so here's the deal. This probably could've been a big fic but I never saw it as that. So I hate to break it to you guys but this is the last chapter for this fic. I think it did fairly well. Could've been better, could've been worse, ya know?**

 **So just a fair warning, this chapter is much shorter than I would like. I feel like it's pretty good for its length though. I didn't know exactly where to go with the story so I just kind of did what I thought would work best. Sorry if it doesn't turn out as well as I hope.**

 **Also, if you like Triple Treble I have a fic currently going on (Minor Bruising) that I'm excited to continue with. If you're simply a Bechloe fan then that's cool too. I'm going to start on a new Bechloe fic (featuring Staubrey) pretty soon if you want to be on the lookout for it.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 ** _A few months later..._**

Beca took a deep breath and listened to the sounds around her. Das Sound Machine had just finished performing and had literally blown everyone away, as per usual. She could hear the crowd screaming as the Canadian group, Pentatonix, performed on stage. They were up next. Looking around, Beca took in everything around her. Emily was talking to Amy about Australia, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie were flirting with each other, and Mrs. Junk was catching up with some of the other old Bellas; including Robin Roberts. Beca raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly to herself as Aubrey and Chloe approached her.

"You know Beca, I was fairly hesitant about handing the Bellas off to you, but now I know that I made the right choice." Aubrey said with a smile and Beca offered one in return.

"Thanks Aubrey. It really does mean a lot to me. And I'm glad you came back to Barden. We probably wouldn't have been able to get ready for this without you. I'm glad you guys will all get to be on stage for it." She replied sincerely.

"That reminds me," the blonde said, a look of realization crossing her face, "Robin owes me twenty dollars. Plus interest. I'll talk to you guys later if I don't get back before we go on stage." She said as she started to walk over to the woman. Chloe laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Beca, pulling her girlfriend into her.

"You know, this is really great. We're going to do great out there. I just know it. We wouldn't be able to have done it without you though. Win or lose, I'm proud to call you my girlfriend, but I'm also really proud to call you my friend too." Chloe said, beaming happily at Beca. The shorter girl sighed contentedly, slipping her hand into her pocket. Across the room, Aubrey was walking back to them when she saw the look on Beca's face and she carefully got the attention of the rest of the Bellas.

"Four years ago, I didn't see myself here. I saw myself living in Los Angeles; making it big as a music producer. I didn't see myself competing at the Acapella World Championship. I didn't see myself being a four time ICCA champion either. I didn't expect any of this. Unexpected is good sometimes though. I mean, I didn't expect this fiery redhead to come busting into my shower, making me sing Titanium with her, and then convincing me to join an acapella group either. I also definitely didn't expect that she would make me fall head over heels in love with her. I've pushed people away my whole life and avoided love, but Chloe," Beca said, looking into her girlfriend's teary eyes, "Not you. I can't push you away. I can't avoid loving you. It's impossible. Four years ago, I thought all of those things were impossible. The ICCA championships, the World Championship... All of it. Because I hadn't met you yet. But now, now I know. I know that there's sometimes when it's impossibe shut people out and avoid love. For me, it's with you. Our love is unavoidable. It's impossibe for me to not love you Chloe, and I never want to have to. I want to live the rest of my life knowing that, aside from all of the acapella competitions, it's going to be just how it has been the past four years. Whether we win or lose today, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So," Beca said dropping to her knee and sliding the small box from her pocket, eliciting a gasp from all of the Bellas and a knowing and proud smile from Aubrey, "Will you, Chloe Anne Beale, marry me?" Chloe nodded relentlessly and pulled Beca from her knee and into her arms.

"Of course I'll marry you Beca! I love you so much oh my god." She shouted. Everyone began whistling, cheering, and applauding as Beca pulled Chloe into a deep kiss that left them both out of breath.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your moment but you guys are on." A stage manager said, getting their attention and causing all of the current Bellas to shuffle onto the stage and take their places.

Even though the lights were dimmed all of the Bellas could see Beca and Chloe's smiles through the dark. The crowd grew silent and Beca looked over and connected her eyes with Chloe's. They shared a smile before both looking back out into the crowd. The Bellas all paused for a moment to take in one last deep breath.

And then Beca began to clap her hands.


End file.
